


Don't Stop

by the1andonlyjes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyjes/pseuds/the1andonlyjes
Summary: "Don't ever stop," she said, and so she never did.





	Don't Stop

"Don't ever stop," she said, and so she never did.

Even when it came to what she saw of the humans. 

Her imagination would run wild after viewing their carnal dances from the shadows, visualizing her own small frame in the place of one of the pair. The other form would be held by someone larger, someone so close to her that it felt wrong to even think such thoughts.

But her Diamond commanded, no, Rose Quartz asked her to never stop imagining the wonderful stories that played out in her mind. 

What Rose didn't realize, however, was that the thoughts ran so deep within Pearl. And just beyond her reach was the gem she longed to feel, more so than within the short-term fusion they had shared. She longed to press her chilled fingertips against the warm skin, to caress the body she helped become a reality. 

She yearned to grasp the fruit of the tree she planted, to taste the sweet nectar.

As Rose accompanied the shaken, new fusion to the spots she deemed beautiful, Pearl stayed behind and let her mind do the wandering instead. She slid her body to the ground, back against a tree trunk as she explored herself through her clothes.

She went back to her favorite fantasy, of her being traitor against Homeworld. She worked herself frantically, getting to the part where she would be discovered by Rose Quartz. She would be shocked, yet delighted to play with the adorably needy Pearl. The larger gem who would pleasure her and show her how beautiful the earth could be, would ultimately be the gem who Pearl would become enamored with, returning the favor throughout the night.

With her body flushed a celestial blue, she neared her release. Pearl muffled a cry behind her palm as she curled inwards, her climax almost too much to handle. 

“Rose,” Pearl whimpered shakily in her bliss.

The gem gathered herself, preparing to return to her usual composed nature before the other gems arrived. She stood and balanced herself against the tree, pressing out the wrinkles in her clothing.

Pearl was completely unaware that the starry-eyed object of her affections had witnessed the entire scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some Pearl/Rose feelings.


End file.
